The Fall Of Fylah
by Roma Sae Eiden
Summary: Matthias' search for his parents. What started as an edit for Answers became the writing of a whole new story. At the moment...it's just an edit. :D
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**I**_t was dark inside the gatehouse that night, the moon was dark and not even the candles were burning. Not a single Redwaller was awake; all were deep in sleep in the dormitories as the night winds rustled the barren branches of the trees out in Mossflower wood. The silence was deep and extreme; perfect for the remedies of slumber, a deep sleep that was what the warrior Matthias' wife was trying to do, a rest she direly needed for the days to come.

Cornflower rolled over again and again, trying to situate herself in their bed. It had become impossible to truly be comfortable: impossible to sleep, impossible to walk, almost impossible to do anything. Cornflower finally decided on a position on her back, wide-awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to her husband's soft snores.

_How lucky he is, _she thought, _that he gets to sleep these last days away. _She placed her paw on her taut stomach, feeling again the soft movements of her unborn child. She smiled to herself, despite her exhaustion. _Our first baby! _She smiled brighter, content and happy just thinking about their future. _I can't wait to see you, my baby, since I've felt you so many times. _She rubbed her hand over her tight stomach, humming quietly to herself, making sure she wouldn't wake up Matthias.

_I hope I'm a good mother, like my mother was. I know your daddy will be a good daddy, like mine. Maybe even like his…_ Cornflower stopped thinking mid sentence.

_Who was Matthias' father?_


	2. Begining of Part I: Who was my father?

**Chapter One**

_**M**_atthias quietly exited the gatehouse in the early morning, trying not to wake his sleeping wife. He wondered if Cornflower knew that he knew how hard this last month was on her, how much of her it was taking. Despite his constant worry over his young wife, he smiled often, even if she didn't notice. He smiles over how he, Matthias, the Warrior of Redwall Abbey, the champion of their wars, could do something this perfect. War was one thing; taking lives in order to save others; but giving life?

He knew he was only the beginning of the whole thing, Cornflower was the one who truly did the giving of the life, in the process making Matthias a scared little warrior, more scared then he thought he could be. He was more frightened by a mere stumble in Cornflower's pace then he was with the massive army of Cluny the Scourge. This small, little, unborn mouse had more power over the abbey warrior then anything else he had ever had.

Matthias wasn't very good at guessing, he never was, but he was so certain, deep inside himself, that this baby was going to be a boy. He had spent endless hours pondering the perfect name for the perfect child, wanting it to be better than any name he had ever heard, wanting it to sound as perfect as the child felt, wanting it to be so different but simple that it could be burnt forever into memory. He was certain this son would become a hero, one like himself, a great warrior, or even better.

The warrior turned the corner around the Great Hall and entered the door, making a straight path to the Abbey kitchens. It would be hours until the breakfast was served, but he was hungry at the moment. Well, not so much hungry as he was unwilling to have his nine-month pregnant wife walking all over the place. He would bring breakfast to her; she would enjoy the extra time comfortable in bed. He knew she would. She was so tired lately, being unable to truly go to sleep. She would toss and turn around in bed all night, never once stopping.

Once he entered the kitchen, he looked around for Friar Hugo. The Friar was taking some scones out of the oven, fanning his face with his trustworthy dock leaf. Matthias stood still, leaning his shoulder on the doorway, watching the Friar as he placed his steaming stay on the counter top to cool.

"Good morning, Hugo."

Friar Hugo turned around shocked, but smiled as he recognized his friend. "Hello there, warrior. The sun has barely come up yet, yet you are awake. Why'd that?"

Matthias smiled as shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "The early bird gets the worm."

The Friar's face was a mask of pure horror as he slapped his paw on his forehead. "Oh no! Are the sparrows in my kitchen again?"

Matthias laughed heartily as he pushed himself away from the doorpost. Walking toward the cooling scones, he said, "no, Friar. I wanted to get food for Cornflower so she won't have to come out of bed for a while yet. She couldn't get to sleep last night…again."

The Friar nodded slowly, concern evident on his face. "This is killing you, isn't it, warrior?"

Matthias nodded vigorously. "I just want it to be over and done with!"

Friar Hugo chuckled. "Sometime in the future, you'll look back on that comment and wish it would have lasted as long as it could."

Matthias laughed wearily. "Oh, and what time in the future is that?"

"Maybe when your baby gets married, or the day you become a grandfather. These days fly, Matthias."

Matthias nodded, looking down at the scones. "I know they do, it seems like just yesterday that Cornflower told me I was going to be father."

Hugo nodded, and decided that it was best to change the conversation—Matthias was thinking about his wife so much as it was. "Is it snowing out?"

He looked up. "No, actually. We haven't had much snow this year. It's been a relatively calm winter."

Hugo smiled as he walked over to an unlit oven. "Probably because even the season awaits the son of our Matthias the Warrior."

Matthias blushed. "You can't all possibly be waiting as much as I am."

"Not as much, yes, but, Matthias, we certainly are. Here." The Friar pulled a tray from the unlit oven. It had two bowls of greensap milk, two scones, two apples, a large bowl of fruit salad and a small pitcher of tea. "I heated it all up about an hour ago and left it in the oven to stay warm. I made it for her, you know."

"Oh, Friar!" Matthias ran up to Friar Hugo and threw his arms around him, hugging him in a vice like hold.

Friar Hugo chuckled dryly. "Matthias…uh…let go, please. You're squeezing me."

"Sorry, Hugo." Matthias pulled away.

"Now, give this to your wife with my regards."

Matthias took the tray and walked out of the kitchen and into Great Hall. Martin the Warrior looked down at him on the tapestry, seeming to smile warmly at his successor. Matthias placed the tray down, and walked up to his hero, his curiosity peaked for no apparent reason. "Why didn't you leave a line behind you, Martin?"

Of course, the tapestry did not answer, but Matthias felt a sadness in the air, as if some tragedy was the answer to his question. "Martin… you helped me be a good warrior, you helped me defeat Cluny, you made me the warrior I am. But, Martin, can you help me be a good father as well?"

Once again there was no answer from the ancient fabric, as was always expected from their Martin the Warrior, but when Matthias felt a warm spring breeze (In the middle of January!), he knew that the warrior would grant his request. Matthias smiled, picked up his tray, and left, walking quietly out of Great Hall and onto the Abbey lawns.

The sun was just then coming up, and he knew that it would still be at least an hour before any one of the Abbey dwellers would wake. He walked back to the gatehouse and entered as quietly as possible.

Matthias placed the tray on the table in the main room, tip-pawing over to their bedroom door. He situated his ear against the door and, hearing nothing, was thankful that he had not awakened his wife. He pulled a chair out and sat down, staring into the fireplace with it's glowing embers, thinking.

_What would be a good name? The _perfect_ name? _Matthias stared at the fire, hoping that maybe it would help him find his answer. In his mind, Matthias thought about the ones he knew and loved, the ones who had passed before their time. He wanted to name his child after the ones he dearly missed, the ones he had loved so closely. He knew so many… _Mortimer, Guosim, ha, sorry Log-a-Log, but Guosim won't do in this case, Methuselah… _Matthias sat up straight, considering the idea that had just entered his mind. _Who said it had to be one name? Couldn't he have a whole set of names in his official title and one nickname? But which ones? Methuselah Mortimer, Mortimer Methuselah, no, there needed to be at least one more name in the sequence. Martin? No, it just didn't seem appropriate. Martin wouldn't fit in it; it would be far to short of a name with two much longer ones._

Matthias spoke aloud to himself, unsure why he did. "Well, we have Methuselah and Mortimer, we need a name to fit in there somewhere. Someone great you could be named after…"

"Matthias."

Matthias looked over to the doorway, where his wife was leaning heavily on the doorframe, watching him wearily.

"Are you all right?" He started to get up, concern showing all over his face.

"No, love, it wasn't a question. Matthias. You can name your son after yourself. Matthias Methuselah Mortimer."

Matthias stopped in his tracks. _Yes! Perfect! Oh, Cornflower! _Matthias ran up to her and started kissing her, pulling her closer and closer.

Cornflower laughed happily. "Whoa, now, warrior, I can only get so close."

He smiled and pulled back. "I've brought you breakfast. Thought you wouldn't like walking in the cold weather to get a meal and all."

"You're a dear!"

Matthias smiled. _One point, Matthias! _

Matthias helped Cornflower sit down, and then he seated himself opposite of her and they began to eat there breakfast.

"I don't think it's going to be long now. No way could it be more than a week."

Matthias nodded, concern once again dominating him. "Are you ready?"

"I don't think I have a choice. The baby's going to come whether I want him to or not. But, Matthias, I want him to, I want to see him so bad!" She smiled cheerfully at him.

Her husband looked up at her and smiled. "So do I."

They fell silent again, Cornflower staring intently as she swirled her claw in her tea.

"What's wrong? Are you sure you're fine?" Matthias asked.

She stopped, but didn't look up. "Yes, it's just that…well…. I was thinking about something last night."

"What about?"

"Well, about us being parents."

"What about it?"

"I want to be as good a mother as mine was, and…"

It took but a moment for Matthias to realize what Cornflower was trying to say. He sat back and stared at her, a sad look overshadowing his eyes.

"I'm an orphan, love."

"I know, but you must have had a father…he…uh…"

Matthias looked down at the table and one tear left his eye. Cornflower placed a paw on his, a sorrowful expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Matthias shook his head and looked back at her, wiping the tear from his cheek. "No, Cornflower, you're right. Who was my father?"


	3. Matthias Methuselah Mortimer

**Chapter Two**

_**E**_ven though Cornflower should not have had a reason to feel guilty toward her raising the subject, she felt as though Matthias' rising questions about his own parentage was her own fault. To the better of everyone, Matthias only pondered the questions on the day it had begun, and from that day it hadn't even been mentioned again.

Cornflower's time was running up fast, and the Abbey made the last preparations to receive their Warrior's successor. Cornflower was excited, anxious to see her child's face, and Matthias was worried that something would go wrong…like any other man soon to be father.

It happened one morning as Matthias got out of bed and pulled on his robe. There was a slight chill in the air, it being late January. Cornflower was just sitting up, when she groaned and lay back down, closing her eyes tight. Matthias turned around anxiously and ran to Cornflower's side of the bed.

"Are you alright, Cornflower?"

She shook her head, her eyelids squeezed tight with pain.

"_What's wrong? _" he cried as he sat down miserably.

Cornflower reached for her husband's paw and held it tight. "It's time."

Matthias never ran faster in his life than when he charged out of the gatehouse door and ran around, trying vainly to find someone to help him on the Abbey grounds. No one he needed was there. He dashed into Great Hall, hoping to find at least someone there. No one was.

By now, Matthias was getting very worried. He needed to find someone fast. He dashed into the kitchens, only to find Friar Hugo working.

"Oh, hello Matthias."

Matthias didn't stop to listen to the Friar, and before he finished speaking, he had run off again. Hugo was no dull mouse. He pulled his tray out of the oven, set it on the counter, and went to go find Sister May. Sister May was in the back of the kitchen; Matthias hadn't looked hard enough. The sister was covered with flour and was rolling dough.

"Hugo, will these be good enough for those flans or should I give it a bit more?" Hugo didn't pay any heed to her question, but walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

Sister May's paws fell down to her side. She scurried out of the kitchen and went to find Matthias.

He was standing in the Great Hall doorway, looking confused.

"Matthias?"

Matthias turned around as a look as exhilaration covered his face. "Sister May! I've been looking for you! Cornflower…she's…"

"I know, Matthias. Go back to Cornflower now, I'll find Mrs. Churchmouse and Constance. Go on, now!"

Matthias ran off to do as he was bid, and Sister May went to find the others. She found Mrs. Churchmouse in the same place as Constance, in a spare room trying to give the dibbuns their baths. She walked calmly up to Mrs. Churchmouse and whispered in her ear. Mrs. Churchmouse nodded and continued on as if nothing had happened. So the good Sister walked away.

"What was that about?" Constance asked as she walked away.

"Cornflower needs us."

Constance nodded and they continued. When you start washing a dibbun, you have to finish. They would finish fast, they knew Cornflower really needed her.

Sister May whistled as she walked up to the infirmaries. There was a little room to the side of the end of the infirmary, just for this purpose. She grabbed some clean linen and entered, making it clean and ready for the warrior's wife. Once it was ready, she went back down the hall where Constance and Mrs. Churchmouse were waiting. "Mrs. Churchmouse, put some fire on to heat up, I haven't done that yet. Constance, could you go get Mrs. Cornflower? I obviously can't carry her, but I'm sure Matthias will need more assistance that she will, so I'll go to calm him."

They both nodded and Mrs. Churchmouse went along to do her chore as Constance went along with Sister May.

Matthias was walking around the bed. Cornflower was tired, but she was sitting up and looked calm enough. The warrior just wouldn't stop moving, walking to and fro like a crazy ant.

"Matthias, it's alright. Calm down, honey, please."

"I can't! How will I know if you'll be fine?"

"I just will. I'm a woman, and I'm not the first one that has done this."

Matthias stopped and looked at her. He walked at a more reasonable pace until he was by her side again, and then he took her paw. "Are you in pain?"

"Every now and again, but don't worry, it's not bad yet."  
"_Yet?_ "

Cornflower smiled. "It doesn't get bad until the end, dear."

Matthias sat wearily down, looking at the floor.

It was then that Constance walked into the gatehouse. She glided into their bedroom and gently lifted Cornflower, holding her like a small infant. Instead of saying anything, she walked out as Sister May walked in, grabbing a hold of Matthias' arm, she stopped him and tried to talk reason with him. "You won't do much good, being so slumpsy right now."

"And how would you feel, knowing that your wife was about to give birth to your first child?" he retaliated.

"I guess I'll never know, because I have no desire to have a wife." Sister May chuckled. "Just come with me now, you'll be fine and so shall she." Sister May led Matthias out of the gatehouse and walked by his side into the Abbey. Abbot Mordalfus, Basil Stag Hare, Jess Squirrel and John Churchmouse were talking at one of the tables over a late breakfast.

"Hello there, Matthias. How is Cornflower?"

Matthias looked towards Sister May, and whispered so only she could hear. "How many know?"

"Us and Hugo." She whispered back, then looking toward the small assembly she said, "Oh, Cornflower's splendid. Abbot, John, may you please come with me, I simply must ask you about something."

The Abbot and John looked at each other in confusion, then shrugged their shoulders and went to follow them. Once they were out of the Great Hall and in the passageway, the Abbot turned toward Sister May and said, "It's about Cornflower, isn't it?"

Matthias ran over to the Abbot and buried his face in his habit; silent tears running down onto it. "Is the poor dear alright? Matthias, my son, why do you cry?"

Sister May shook her head. "It's just a lot for him to take in, she's fine. Our warrior here is just overreacting. Constance just took her to her room, and, oh, your wife is with her as well, John. So I was wondering if you could stay with Matthias until it's done."

The Father Abbot and John Churchmouse nodded in unison. As Sister May continued to walk up the stairs and open the infirmary door, Matthias went to follow her, but John's stern paw held him back. "It will take many hours yet, Matthias. You had better not wait outside the room the entire time."

Matthias knew it was better to listen to John; he had already gone through it, he was already a father. Allowing himself to be taken away, he stumbled back down to stairs. Before he knew it, he was being led across the Abbey grounds and back to his home, the gatehouse. The Abbot opened the door and John pushed Matthias in; it seemed as though all the strength he owned had left him. The Abbot sat down and patted his paw on the seat next to him, silently asking Matthias to sit down.

"I do not know how you feel, warrior, for I have no true children. My children are the creatures in this Abbey, and I know how it feels when one in my charge is sick or in pain. But when there is nothing left that I can do, I just try to make things a little better for when whoever is unwell heals. I know your gatehouse is well kept; indeed this could be the cleanest place in the Abbey. But maybe we could clean it just a little more, for when Cornflower comes back with the baby."

A single tear left Matthias' eye, and John laughed. "Matthias, I know how you feel! Cornflower, however, is a strong woman and you have no need to cry over her. She'll be fine. Besides, when this is all done, you will be the happiest mouse in this Abbey! Listen to your Abbot, he's just trying to take your mind off things."

Matthias shook his head. "I appreciate what you are doing for me, believe me, I do. But…what in the world can I do to make this place any better?"

The Abbot chuckled. "For starters, my blind young warrior, your bed is unmade."

"And this floor needs to be swept, some mud and snow has gotten in near the door," John put in.

"Oh, yes, John, there has. Maybe you could make some last adjustments on that crib."

"Yes, Father Abbot, he should. And then, perhaps, he could find a curtain for that window; newborn babies don't like sunlight."

"I never would have thought of that, Mr. Churchmouse!"

"And that's why I said it, thank you, Father Abbot."

"And after that, why, then you can start a fire in here, keep it warm."

"Never forget the necessities, do you, my dear Abbot Mordalfus?"

"I do sometimes, like for a moment there I forgot to have him bring…"

"Extra blankets! Always extras!"

"Well, yes, but I was saying that he should bring some extra clothes."

"Absolutely, and diapers. Goodness, Matthias, you will _always_ need those."  
"Many of them."

"Oh, yes, Abbot, he will."

They both laughed heartily and looked at Matthias, who was smiling lightly. "You always knew how to make me laugh, don't you? Well then, don't stand there, help me!"

The Abbot, John, and Matthias all got to work, heedless of the passing hours. At noon, the Joseph Bell tolled out that lunch was to be served, and Matthias looked pleadingly towards his two companions. "What about Cornflower? Won't she need to eat?"

John smiled ruefully. "Matthias, she's working too hard to eat."

Matthias looked at the Father Abbot. "When will it be done?"  
"A few more hours. Matthias, birth is no short thing." The Abbot placed a comforting paw on Matthias' shoulder. "Come eat lunch with us, Matthias, and then we can take up a post and sentry outside the infirmary door."

Both of Matthias' friends smiled and walked out the door, with Matthias walking gloomily in their wake. When they entered Great Hall, Friar Hugo ran up to Matthias with a tray. "Already made your lunch, Matthias. Don't worry, I think myself and your two friends there are the only one's that know now."

"No, you aren't." Sister Clarice walked up to Matthias. "I was walking by the infirmary when Mrs. Churchmouse left for something. I believe the whole Abbey knows now."

Friar Hugo gave Sister Clarice a reproachful look. The Abbot smiled to himself, then said, "Eat, Matthias, then we'll wait outside the door."

The morning had been going very differently for Cornflower. Constance was very careful on carrying her into the infirmary, and placed her gently on the birthing bed. For the first two hours it was uneventful, with only a pain once every 30 minutes. After the first two hours, however, the fieldmouse was in very much pain. With a contraction every 10 minutes—and lessening—she was in very much pain indeed. With every passing second, Cornflower wished that her husband were by her side, silently cursing that it was wrong for him to be there. Cornflower heard the bell toll for lunch, and she groaned out loud.

There wasn't much for Constance, Sister May, or Mrs. Churchmouse to do just yet. They had to wait until later, when her pain would become severe. Now they just had her drinking a slight herb to make her pain slightly less, keeping her still until the time was right. Upon hearing her groan, Mrs. Churchmouse walked up to her, stroking her paw. "There, there, Cornflower. Are you well?"

"It hurts. Oh, Mrs. Churchmouse…it hurts."

Mrs. Churchmouse smiled and sat on the bed beside her. "I know it does, dear. It will hurt; I will not lie to you. It will hurt more and even more yet until—until that moment where it doesn't hurt anymore, because you have never loved so much as when you hold your child in you arms and know 'This is me. This is us. This is life; and no pain can reduce the beauty of it.'"

Cornflower's trusting eyes looked up and the kindly mousewife, knowing that she had gone through this herself before. Just at that moment, another pain cursed through her body and she squeezed her eyes tight. Mrs. Churchmouse didn't stop stroking her paw, she continued with her kind words, helping Cornflower through the pain.

"You don't know what love is yet, dear. Wait until you hold your baby, then you will know. Love doesn't come without pain. Remember the day Matthias was missing during the war with Cluny? It hurt so bad to know that he was missing, but when he came home you hadn't felt love surge through you like that until all that pain had subsided, knowing that he was close to you again."

Cornflower was breathing heavily. "How much longer will this take?"

Sister May came up beside her. "You're doing well, but this isn't a fast process. I'd say this would be over by nightfall."

_Six hours! How could there still be six more hours? _Cornflower knew that although her pain was severe, these women knew more about it than she did. _Six more hours…_

Once Mrs. Churchmouse turned away to talk with Constance and Sister May, Cornflower stroked her stomach, feeling her anxious baby move around inside her again. _I love you, baby. I cannot wait to see you. _For that one moment, she didn't feel any pain.

Matthias instantly took his tray up the staircase and sat down outside the door, not in the least bit hungry. He stared at the door, hoping for at least a sign of life.

It had taken him a good number of minutes to escape the Redwaller. They all meant well, yes, but this wasn't a time to talk to him about the joys of being a father. He didn't hear a word any of them had to say—he was too nervous. He just wanted it to be over with. _How could this take _so_ long?_

A stern paw fell on Matthias' shoulder as John sat down beside him. "I know how you feel. To this day I know how I felt, waiting for Tim and Tess. Trust me, Matthias, it'll be over before you know it."

As if summoned, little Tess came stumbling up the stairs. Matthias marveled at how much the little girl had grown up from the Wars. Once only a little baby, she was now running—and falling—everywhere she went, often leaving her brother in the dust. She tripped over to her father, who took her in his arms.

"I know what you're thinking. I know. She has grown up so much. That's what I am trying to tell you. These times fly, embrace them while you can, even the bad moments, like these, they go down good sometimes in our memory." John stroked his daughter's soft fur. "Look at her! Just a few seasons ago she could not even walk! Now look at her. She will be an amazing runner, this one."

Tess looked up at her father with loving eyes, reaching her paw up to play with her father's short beard. John handed her to Matthias, knowing that there was no other way to keep his mind of his own child then by being occupied with someone else's.

She sat down on his lap, playing with the soft white cord that made his girdle. It was the old habit rope of his friend, the late Abbot Mortimer. She put it to her mouth and started sucking on it, simply gazing at Matthias face. Matthias drew her close to himself, hugging her tiny body. That was when the first scream rang out.

"Cornflower!" Sister May ran over to Cornflower, taking a damp cloth to her forehead.

Mrs. Churchmouse first talked to Cornflower, and then turned to Constance, a happy look on her face. "No need to worry! There's nothing wrong, but you are a strong fighter, Mrs. Warrior, you are ahead of schedule. Constance, go grab more warm water."

Matthias' hold on the little Chuchmouse loosened as his wife scream was heard. The little Churchmouse dropped his rope girdle and stared at her father, a scared look on her face. All three of their backs straitened as the door flew open.

Matthias jumped in her path. "Constance, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Matthias. I just need more warm water. She's fine."

Constance shuffled on down the corridor, leaving Matthias mumbling. "A lot she can say!"

John shook his head. "They're all trying to help Cornflower, Matthias, do not get short-tempered with any of them. She will scream, but that just means she's getting closer."

Matthias leaned back against the wall, hopelessness showing all over his face. Little Tess took her position back on his lap, playing now with his whiskers. A tear fell down his cheek unbidden, and Tess' little paw wiped it away.

"Why h'are you sadded, Maffias?"

Matthias stroked Tess' soft fur, looking sadly at John. "I would do anything, _anything _to make her pain less."

"I know you would, but you can't just take pain like that, women have had to endure it since the beginning of time."

"They shouldn't have to! It's not fair to them!"

"No, the life of a woman is seldom fair, but when you look at a woman and see how she deals with her life and carries on as though she weren't treated unjustly, you have to learn to respect women all the more, really."

There was another scream from the infirmary, and Matthias' blood ran cold. She was screaming far more often now, and much louder. Just then Constance came back with the warm water and fresh linen. With lightning speed, Matthias placed Tess on John's lap and ran into Constance's way…again.

"Can I not just come in? I could help her! Please, Constance?"

Constance shook her head. "No. A warrior is useless in the birthing room…"

"You are a warrior, Constance! Please!"

"No! And I will hear no more of it, will I?"

Matthias' face fell. Constance sighed sadly. "Matthias, please just do as you are told. I know you wish to be with her, but right now is not the time. Just wait with John. We're almost done…"  
"How long?"

"Maybe a few hours. Before nightfall, Matthias."

Constance walked passed Matthias and hurried into the infirmary.

Cornflower was now in major pain. With a contraction every minute and becoming less, she was completely in the hands of fate. Mrs. Churchmouse stroked her paw, trying to comfort her, knowing that there was little that could lesson her pain. She had been given many pain-killing herbs, but they were almost nothing in the face of the pain of childbearing.

Cornflower had always been a beautiful mouse, strong too. But now she was covered in sweat and straining to keep from screaming with every passing minute. She knew her husband was outside the infirmary door, and she didn't want to worry him more. But that wasn't always possible, and at the moment Constance came back into the room.

Constance looked over at Sister May, who was calmly stirring purifying herbs into the warm water she had brought. "She's going faster than normal, isn't she?"

Sister May nodded. "I know you are not going to believe this, but I believe if she tries, she could be done by then end of the hour."  
Constance looked over at Cornflower. She was breathing heavily. "Right. Cornflower, are you ready?"

Tess left Matthias and John after a while. It had been less than an hour since Constance had last walked by, and Cornflower was screaming more and more. John knew that Cornflower was almost done, because he could hear the encouragement form the other women in the room. He placed a paw on Matthias' shoulder again, holding him back, knowing that if he didn't, Matthias would barge through that door.

"She's almost done, Matthias…"

Matthias winced as the loudest scream they had heard yet rang through the hall. Matthias jumped up, tears running openly down his face, using every muscle in his body to stop himself from running to her side. But his whole body relaxed when he heard the softest sound he had ever heard in his life, the most beautiful sound…

His newborn baby's quiet crying.

Cornflower was pushed back by the soft paws of Mrs. Churchmouse, which soon began bathing her sweat-covered brow. She heard her baby's crying, and held her arms out, still exhausted from her labor. Within seconds, a small bundle was placed in her arms, wrapped in the softest fabric in the Abbey. Looking up at her was the calm face of a baby, soft gray-blue eyes staring at her intently, knowing his mother above any other woman in the world. She slid her finger along the soft lines of her child's face, and a little paw shot out slowly to grab her finger. Cornflower's heart nearly burst with joy, at the same time pushing down a sad feeling in her soul; he had strong paws, strong for a baby, anyway. Paws that would one day hold the same sword his father did.  
Matthias came running through the door. Nothing was going to stop him now. John was right behind him, walking at a more reasonable pace.

Sister May, Constance, and Mrs. Churchmouse walked a respectable step away, leaving Matthias and Cornflower to their moment. Matthias stopped in the doorway, looked at his wife, who was holding a little bundle in her arms. Sister May put a finger to her lip and ushered them all out, leaving the new parents to peace.

Matthias walked slowly over to his wife, who seemed oblivious to his presence. She looked up at him with her soft eyes and said two words: "Come here."

Matthias walked slowly up to his wife, gazing at her eyes. She was weak and covered in sweat, completely exhausted from her ordeal. Matthias walked slowly, until he was only inches from his wife, when she took his paw and pulled him closer. Cornflower looked up at him and smiled, her eyes shining brightly. She held her burden higher, and lifted the soft cotton flap from the baby's face.

Matthias sank to his knees once he grabbed his child, holding him close to himself and gazing at the innocence in his blue eyes. He ran a claw along his arm and when his claw went to the baby's paw, the baby grabbed hold of it and held tight. Matthias felt tears run unbidden down his cheeks, and for those few moments, his knew there was no other way to feel the truth of true life.

Cornflower's exhausted paw landed on his shoulder, and she gave a soft motion to show that she needed the baby back. Matthias handed her the precious bundle, and she held him close to her.

"Our son, Matthias…"

"A boy?"

Cornflower nodded. "Our little baby, Matthias Methuselah Mortimer."


	4. The Visitors

**Chapter Three**

_**M**_atthias Methuselah Mortimer. Matthias loved the name, loved it dearly, and loved it even more every time he looked at his child. His son. His legacy.

However, the little boy would need a nickname: 'Matthias Methuselah Mortimer' was such a mouthful. Would they think of one? Or would their son dub himself when the time was right?

It had been a full week since the birth of the warrior's son. Cornflower was almost back to her normal state, and she could once again walk where she could—when she found the time. Their little baby was a miracle indeed, no trouble at all; he barely cried, and he cried even less in the night. Many separate times during the night, Matthias would hear his wife walk across the room just to check on the baby, and as soon as she was back in bed and sleeping he would do the same. Matthias was going soft—he knew it. And secretly, he loved it.

Matthias woke early one morning and took a walk to the pond, leaving his wife and son sleeping in the gatehouse.

Matthias sat down and placed his footpaws in the water, swishing the water around gently, watching the morning sky reflect in the calm water. He gave a startled jump when Abbot Mordalfus snuck up and spoke from behind him. "Placing your paws in the pond in the early February will give you a cold and if your wife saw you she'd scold you, telling you how it will make your baby sick."

Matthias instantly pulled his feet out of the pond, his paws red with the cold, his face a mask of guilt.

The Abbot chuckled, then he whispered so only Matthias could hear, not that it mattered, since they were the only ones awake and by the pond at that time in the morning. "May I join you?"

Matthias laughed to himself and then stuck his paws back in, next to his dear Father Abbot.

Sighing, the Abbot laid back. "Remember that grayling?"

"How could I forget?" Matthias' laugh died away. "Was it really that long ago? I mean…I was a dundering little novice, and… I'm the Abbey Warrior and a father now."

The Abbot smiled in memory. "Yes, and I was a foolish brother. The war changed us indeed."

Matthias nodded. "I would never have thought that a war, something I wish would never again happen to a place of such peace, could have changed us all. For the better, even."

Mordalfus shook his head and turned his eyes toward the surface of the pond. "It's a shame that so many died, though."

Matthias nodded again, wanting to ask the Abbot what was really in his heart at the moment. He was saved by the mere fact that his dear friend knew him better then he did at times.

"What's troubling you, Matthias?"

Matthias drew his paws from the water, and drew his legs up and hugged them to his chest. "A few weeks ago, Cornflower asked me a question."

"Oh, yes?"

Matthias started playing with his claws. "Something I never really considered before, and I don't really know why."

Abbot Mordalfus locked eyes with Matthias, waiting for him to continue.

He sighed. "She said she wanted to be a good mother."

The Abbot smiled. "Well, that's certainly good!"

"But, she asked me about being a father, and she…well, I…" Matthias paused. "Do you remember when I came to this abbey?"

The kindly Abbot looked away from Matthias then, and gazed up into the early morning sky. "I was young then myself." He sighed, but told the story. "You were such a tiny, small mouse. You're tiny paws banging at the door. No one knew why you were there, or where you even came from, but we took you in." Mordalfus chuckled then. "We could hardly take you away from Great Hall for the first season, you were so transfixed to Martin's tapestry." He stopped laughing then. "I guess we now know why, I-am that is." He paused, and then looked directly into Matthias eyes before he continued. "Cornflower asked you about being a father, and that led you to wander about your own?"

"Yes," he whispered.

He sadly shook his head. "I remember you coming here, I remember you growing up. I know nothing of who your parents _were_, or where your home _was_." He put an extra stress on the past-tense words. "It's in the past, Matthias. As much as we want our questions answered, sometimes we cant. You were already at a dead end before the quest ever began. I'm sorry, Matthias."

There was an awkward silence between them, when the Abbot asked, "will you come with me to breakfast?"

Matthias tried to put his question behind him, and cleared his mind as he made a more cheerful conversation with his Abbot over an early breakfast.

There really wasn't much to say about the visitors that showed up at the Abbey Gate that afternoon: they were short in stature, their fur was as bright as there eyes, which were as colorful as each other. They wore the garments of traveling gypsies, but they carried the gait of noble creatures. They completely contradicted themselves, from their bell-studded silk scarves to their faded homespun tunics. The two creatures that arrived were very different from each other, one being a mouse and the other an otter.

They were greeted by the Abbot and Constance, and Matthias hailed them as he usually greeted any new guest to Redwall. He wore a bright smile and he talked energetically, even though he could only stay for a moment, because he had to leave to help Cornflower in the gatehouse. As he walked away, the two visitors looked hopefully after Matthias, and then to the Abbot..

"Who is that mouse?" The young, female mouse asked.

"Oh? Him? He's our Abbey warrior, Matthias." The Abbot's attention was now on the visitors again.

A twinkle lit up the otter's eye even more. "Oh? Is he, then?"

"Matthias, you say?" The mouse giggled.

The Abbot looked from one to the other, nodding his head slowly. "Yes…"

"I see." Said the otter. "I'll introduce us, then, mate. I'm Meight an' this here young maid is Nahtal." Both of the guests bowed to the Abbot, showing their respect.

"Thank you both. Would you care for tea?"

"An' a chat?" The otter asked hopefully.

"Yes, why?"

Nahtal smiled. "We need to know about this Matthias."


	5. Who's son are you?

**Chapter Four**

_**L**_unch was served that day the same as it always was in the winter and the early spring, in Great Hall. Creatures sat in places that they wished, talking heartily among themselves. It didn't take long for the visitors to feel welcome in the Abbey, and both of them looked around from thing to thing, trying to learn about these peaceful creatures.

Matthias, Cornflower, and their son joined them all a little later on, not wanting to wake the baby from his nap until he was finished. Nahtal and Meight had seated themselves with the Abbot, and were not surprised to see the warrior and his young family join them.

Matthias smiled as he seated himself. "Sorry I'm late, Abbot. Good evening to you! Oh, Cornflower, these are guests to this Abbey…I'm dreadfully sorry," Matthias blushed as he turned back to the visitors. "I'm afraid I don't know your names."

They introduced themselves to each other. Nahtal, considering she had a supreme mothering instinct, being only a few seasons older than Matthias, wanted to see the baby. One look down into the blue depths of his eyes and she smiled. Her smile was both sad and happy, confusing all at the table. They didn't show it, and only Meight seemed to understand. She handed to baby back to his mother, nodded thankfully, and looked at Matthias. "He looks _so _much like you."

Matthias squinted his eyes as he smiled, trying to make sense of the mouse's words that were, although innocent, strange and seemed to hold a second meaning. "I should very well hope so," he said, "since he is my son."

Meight smiled back slyly. "We know that. Whose son are you?"

The whole table went quiet as they all looked at the Abbey warrior, who sat silent and unmoving as he stared off into space. He reply was distant, but strong enough to be heard. "I'm no one's, I guess. I came out of nowhere, really…"

Meight shoot his head, and Nahtal spoke. "No, you must be, considering that you are here. You know nothing, then, of who you are?"

Matthias shook his head.

Meight smiled.

"It's about time you learned, then."

Seconds later, The Abbot, Matthias and his family, accompanied by Meight and Nahtal were comfortably situated in the gatehouse—at least, all of them except Matthias. Matthias had not an inkling of what was about to be said, or done, with these visitors. _How in the world do they know who I am?_

"Now," Nahtal began, "we can't tell you the story. We just have to tell you where to begin. You see, if we just told you, you might not understand. If you were to retrace your path, then maybe you might."

Matthias finally found the strength to speak. "How do you know me?"

"We don't," replied Meight. "We never got the chance to. When you disappeared…"

Nahtal placed a paw on Meight's shoulder and shook her head. She turned back to Matthias, and said, "come with us, and then you will understand."

Matthias looked at his wife and son, noticing the concern on Cornflower's face. He then looked at his Abbot, whose face was placid and calm in the middle of the obscure conversation. Matthias turned to the visitors. He used all his might and finally asked, "How can I leave my wife and son? How could I leave my Abbey?"

Nahtal laughed as she jumped up. She took both of Matthias' paws in her own. "We won't go far! You can even take them with you, if you wish!"

Matthias looked to Cornflower, who nodded her head and smiled. "I'll go, of course, I'm strong enough."

"Well! That settles it!" exclaimed Meight as he jumped up and ran towards the gatehouse door. "We can leave then! I can't wait for this t'make a little flippin' sense…"

The Abbot spoke then, saying only, "wait until the morning. Matthias, I would like to speak with you, tomorrow, before you leave. However, until then, I'll leave you to plan this." The Father Abbot walked out of the gatehouse and back to his Abbey.

Nahtal laughed. "C'mon, then. Let's plan. Meight, get back here, you ruffian."

The otter snorted. "It's not that hard. You travel north a bit, travel a bit another way, then bam. Yew ladies can plan food and othersuch. I'm goin' for a swim!"

Meight was out of the gatehouse before he could be stopped.

Nahtal turned back to the flabbergasted Matthias. She shook her head. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I promise."

Matthias swallowed. The answer to his deepest and most important question was held in the paws of a bold otter and a playful mouse.


	6. Fylah

**Chapter Five**

_**T**_hey left early the next morning. Meight and Nahtal had risen before the sun, and had walked around the inside of the walls of the Abbey, amazed at the strength the walls portrayed. Matthias, holding little Matthias Methuselah Mortimer, was talking to Mordalfus.

"Now, Matthias, _please_ do not become over-anxious, please. Don't expect this whole thing to go right or for there to be a happy ending. You cannot believe that, that this…"

Matthias sighed. "I know, Abbot, I know. Sometimes, sometimes I wonder. But I know that—whatever happened—has already happened. What I need to do now is learn about it, and put it behind me. That's all I ever wanted, anyway."

Abbot Mordalfus nodded and as watched little Matthias. He was only a few weeks old, but surprisingly strong for being so young. His always had a grip on the paw of the one who held him, his large, innocent eyes staring at everything, taking it all in. The Abbot patted the little one's head, and looked at the baby. Matthias handed the child to him, and Mordalfus gave him a tiny hug goodbye. "Bye, bye, little one." He kissed him on the cheek and handed him to Cornflower, who had just got back from packing in the gatehouse. "All's set. Everything's packed. We can go now." She hugged the Abbot, took little Matthias, and walked over to the gate, waiting for Nahtal and Meight. Matthias followed after a hug from Abbot Mordalfus, and after he had gathered all the bags Cornflower had left by the table in the main room of their gatehouse.

Once he was out on the grounds, looking at the rising sun and taking the paw of his wife, he watched Nahtal approach, Meight at her side, and said, rather quietly, "I believe it's time we left, now."

Nahtal laughed heartily. "I do believe it is. Off we go!"

Matthias was surprised to see the young mouse so full of energy so early in the morning.

They traveled north, along the path walking slowly into the day. Matthias was anxious to move faster, to learn sooner, and as he passed Meight, the otter held him back. "Whoa now, matey, slow down! You've no need to hurry."

"I want to learn this as soon as possible!" Matthias cried.  
Nahtal laughed. "Don't worry, Matthias, we will be there next morning. If we ran, we'd get there in the middle of the night, when we're all cranky and no one would want to meet us anyway."

Matthias looked at her, a look of awe spread across his face. "That close?"

She laughed. "I did tell you it was safe for the baby, didn't I?" Her eyes twinkled. "Yes, it's very close."

Matthias looked at Cornflower, who looked steadily back at him. "How could the answer be so close, and I didn't know?"

Cornflower shook her head. "The answer is usually right there, and no one finds it because, well, we're blinded to the obvious and looking for nothing. Matthias, you'll be able to get this one." She smiled, clapped her paw on his back, and walked for a few more hours in silence, with only Nahtal's humming to Matthias the babe in the background.

"Do we walk through the night and get there by dawn, or sleep through the night and be there by noon?"

"Sorta in the between area, Matthias. If'n we sleep we'll get there midmornin', if we don't we'll be there an hour or so before the sun rises. I vote sleep." That was all Meight said before he lay down.

Cornflower yawned and lay down beside him, holding baby Matthias to her side, using her warmth to cradle his sleeping body. Matthias watched the rest fall asleep, but, because he was restless, he sat beside his wife, stroking his sleeping baby, watching and waiting for morning to come. Little did he know that Nahtal's bright, but tearful, eyes were watching him through the night.

They awoke bright and early the next morning, and soon traveled north. Matthias was anxious. He couldn't wait any longer. He didn't sleep throughout the night, and he was tired. But how could he sleep at a time like this?

Nahtal was her bright self, as always, laughing and joking her way around. Come to think of it, so was Meight. Near midmorning (Matthias was getting extremely restless by then) Meight suddenly whooped and ran forward, speeding like a lightning bolt off into the distance, until, suddenly, there was a splash. Matthias looked toward Nahtal, who was laughing as she watched the antics of her friend. Matthias squinted his eyes, trying to understand, but all Nahtal did was glare back. She took Matthias' paw, Matthias took his wife's, and together they went north until they found Meight floating on his back in a stream.

"'Tis a ford, mate. I come here all th'time. Yew wanna swim?"

Matthias shook his head. Meight laughed.

"Didn't think so, mate! See there, those are rocks—you walk on 'em to cross the stream. Not that it's very deep or fast anyway. Go on, now. Be a little mousy pirate!"

Matthias smiled for the first time that day, and began crossing the river. He held Cornflower's paw the entire time, as he held their baby tighly in his arms. When they had crossed the river, Matthias jumped when he saw Nahtal standing beside him.

He gasped in surprise "How did you cross?"

Nahtal giggled. "Do ya really wanna know?"

Matthias nodded vigorously.

"I walked through the water. We used to do it all the time."

"What? We?" Matthias was again confused.

Instead of responding, Nahtal sprinted of west into the woods. Meight walked casually by mouse's side. "Wouldn't want ta loose ya, would I, mate?" he laughed again, and waved the young family onward.

A few minutes later, Matthias saw Nahtal sitting on a boulder, twirling a little early spring flower in her mouth. "This place is so much nicer in the spring."

Meight smiled and nodded. Nahtal threw away her flower. Looking at Matthias proudly, she puffing out her chest and drew herself to a height, waving her paw in the air dramatically. "Welcomes to Fylah, prince!"

Matthias sighed. "Again, Nahtal, you have confused me. Where is Fylah, and who are you calling a prince?"

Nahtal pondered seriously for a moment. "Hm…I guess no one is a prince, really, I just felt like saying it." She laughed. "But you don't know where Fylah is?"

Matthias shook his head slowly, wondering if he should.

Nahtal laughed again. "Come on!"

She grabbed his paw and ran, Matthias panting in her wake. All of the sudden, he was standing by the side of a cottage with smoke rising out of a chimney. Nahtal laughed again. "There's more than one, you dim-wit! This place used to be a city!"

She dragged him again around to the front of the cottage, and Matthias' eyes grew wide at what he saw.

They were standing at the edge of the remains of an old city, reduced to a small village. Seven cottages sat in a semi-circle around a large (and currently unlit) campfire, the furthest cottage being a huge building that was probably used for catherings. The ancient remains of brick and wooden homes were scattered around, with only the seven cottages inhabited. A small stream stood in the distance, slow and serene, flowing the water to the dwellers there. Matthias looked around, looking for other creatures, and saw none. He turned and gazed at Nahtal, who only smiled and gazed strait back.

Cornflower, the baby, and Meight had all come into the area now, and were standing behind Matthias. Cornflower walked up to Matthias and held his paw in hers.

Nahtal pranced happily over to the seventh cottage (the one closest to the stream and farthest from them) and knocked on the wooden doorpost. A slight sound came from within, a voice claiming that whoever it was would be there in a moment, and then, after a few seconds, a middle aged male mouse stood inside the doorway of the cottage.

Matthias gasped at the mirror image that glared open-mouthed at him. But this mirror image said only one word: "Matthias?"


	7. Matthew

**Chapter Six**

_**M**_atthias stared in disbelief at the mouse that stood only a few yards from him. They looked so much alike, so similar. Who was this creature…who?

Whoever it was, he walked closer to Matthias, pausing a couple of inches away, so very close, looking Matthias strait in the eye.

Cornflower's mouth was wide-open, shock covering her whole face. They were alike enough to be twins, but whoever this was was seasons older. Nahtal and Meight stood a little distance away, amusement showing on their faces. A giggle or two escaped Nahtal's mouth as she watched their silent escapade. Nahtal started laughing so hard she bent over, and Meight couldn't contain a giggle or to on his way over to Matthias and the other mouse. He placed his paw on the other one's shoulder, and look Matthias in the eye, as the other one was already doing, making Matthias twice as uncomfortable as he already was.

"Whoa, now, mates," Meight began. "I think we've started on the wrong paw here! Cornflower, ma'am, you and the liddle 'un can go inside if'n ya want, Nahtal'll go with ya."

Cornflower followed subconsciously, obeying his words simply because she had no idea what she would do without being told in this time of confusion.

Meight looked back at the two mice, still standing close and staring each other, and he laughed again. "Now, Matthew, shall we talk to mister Matthias here?"

Finally, he spoke. "Matthias…where have you been? How are you? How...where…when? Oh, Matthias, I have so many things to ask you! So many things I want to know!" The mouse Matthew threw his arms around Matthias.

Matthias' looked as if he were about to ask a thousand separate questions, but he finally asked the one that was truly on his mind. "Who are you?"

Matthew's face grew sad, and he drew himself away from him. "You…you don't know?"

Matthias shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of the mouse in front of him. Meight stood silently at their side.

Matthew threw one of his arms loosely around Matthias, leading him toward the seventh cabin. Sighing, he said, "then I guess we shall have to tell you."

The warrior looked questioningly at Matthew. "We?"

"Yes, we." Matthew nodded, and walked in.

As soon as he stood in the doorway, Matthias noticed the crowd gathered in the cabin, not a large one, but still a crowd. He saw Cornflower standing next to Nahtal, who spoke (and laughed) energetically with everyone around her. Meight (who had walked ahead of them) was now standing by a small group of otters talking enthusiastically and much more than he had ever seen him. Matthias looked toward Matthew, who coughed once. In response, the whole gathering went silent.

Every creature in the room glared at Matthias, some as though in recognition, others in perplexity.

Matthew walked Matthias over to the head of the table. No beast was speaking, but they were all watching. Mouths agape, staring.

Matthias looked at Matthew for support, but he couldn't find how to speak when he saw the tear running down Matthew's face. _Who are you? _Matthias wondered. He seated himself next to Matthew, who picked up his goblet of wine and swirled it absentmindedly. He turned to Matthias and said, loud enough for the congregation to hear.

"Matthias, no one can blame you because you don't remember. How could you? You were so young. Back then, we all were."

Matthias knew it was best to remain quiet and to let him continue.

"It is…a long story. Nahtal and Meight were best to leave it until now. I…I must apologize to them, I didn't think this little journey of theirs would come too much good. But they have, as I would never have believed, found you. And for that, I am thankful beyond belief. It is a story that you deserve to know, Matthias, and I will tell you. I will tell all of you. I suggest you all get comfortable…" he paused and turned his sad eyes on Matthias.

"Because this, this is the story of the Fall of Fylah."


End file.
